Entrapment
by kagome7304
Summary: Entrapment: To catch or ensnare as if in a trap. To lure into danger, difficulty, or a compromising situation. Emma, who is currently entrapped in a studio apartment on the 4th floor…no phones to call for help, no computer to contact anyone, the only door to enter or exit is currently jammed from the outside courtesy of her Friends, with the man who broke my heart...Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT Own OUAT! I wish I could have the Devilishly Handsome Pirate in Tight Leather Pants….but sadly I can't.

**Introduction:**

_**Entrapment:**__ To catch or ensnare as if in a trap. To lure into danger, difficulty, or a compromising situation._ I am definitely ensnared into a dangerously compromising situation. I am currently entrapped in a studio apartment on the 4th floor…no phones to call for help, no computer to contact anyone, the only door to enter or exit is currently jammed from the outside courtesy of my friends. Trapped in with the guy who I pushed away after he broke my heart…yet he doesn't understand what he did wrong. The gods were cruel when they made Killian Jones. His body just screams sex; I mean seriously he is so damn fine that you will have an orgasm if you stare at him for any length of time. When he is feeling flirty his very smooth husky Irish accent turns you into a puddle. The part where the gods were so cruel…well normally when he opens his mouth his arrogance extinguishes his sex appeal. Some women are willing to overlook his grueling behavior just to have that godlike body even if just for one night. I am not like those women, I have too much pride to be a panty dropping whore. He has broken many hearts in his own cruel way, he would flirt and get the woman all hot and bothered only to insult her leaving her hurt and stunned as he walks away. Why would someone put themselves through that agony? Why would I allow myself to fall for such a man? Well Killian is different with me…he sees me as a challenge that he has to conquer. He is the king of innuendos, who can't break past my barriers. As for why I like him…I have seen many sides of Killian that not too many people have seen. I can't help but to not want to let him win at whatever game he is playing. It's like a fire in me ignites whenever he is around.

I moved to Boston 2 months ago to start over, you know new place, new job, new friends…not that I have had any friends from the previous places I have been at. I, Emma Swan, am not a social butterfly. I rather stay to myself keeping everyone at a distance. When you're an orphan who has been used and abused, it is hard to trust people. I made the error of allowing myself to fall in love with a thief in Arizona, who tried to set me up with a crime he committed. We had just found out we were pregnant, as a way of celebrating the start of our little family, he runs out to get "supplies" to move somewhere new for a fresh start. That was a joke…our hotel room was stormed by the police. All the stress caused me to miscarry. After that incident I had hardened my heart refusing to allow anyone in. When I moved to Boston, it surprisingly didn't take me long to get a job. I work at a bar called the Wolf Pack. The owner is now one of my best friends who forcefully brought me into her circle of friends….including Killian. The first month almost month and a half, things were going great. Things changed about three weeks ago…which is where this story begins; leading me to the mess I am currently in.

**Chapter 1:**

*_three weeks earlier*_

"Emma, I am sorry to put this on you. Do you think you can lock up tonight?" A sick woman with long dark brown hair with red streaks stumbled up to the blonde hair woman behind the bar.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Emma asked in concern for her friend.

"Miss Swan, can't you see that she is sick?" Regina chimed in sipping her apple martini.

Emma shot Regina a glare, as Killian chuckled from beside Regina at the end of the bar. She looked sympathetically at Ruby, "Of course I can lock up. Go home and take care of yourself. Regina can take you home."

"I beg your pardon?" Regina growled.

"Do you want Ruby to catch pneumonia? I don't want her waiting for a bus in this storm." Emma stated pointing to the window showing the torrential downpour outside.

"Fine, if I end up sick you will regret it." Regina sneered finishing her drink ushering Ruby out of the bar.

"Well done love." Killian said with his usual sexy smirk. Emma quirked an eyebrow not sure where he was going with this; Killian chuckled adding, "You didn't have to make an excuse to get me alone."

"No one asked you to stay Jones. I was hoping that if I got Regina to leave you would follow right behind." Emma said turning away from Killian to fill a few more drinks.

The next two hours was utter chaos. There was a large bachelorette party of 30, 3 birthday celebrations, sailors on shore leave, crazy college students out for a good time, a group of bikers, and the usual Friday night patrons. Killian watched Emma flit around the bar in amazement. She remained in total control not letting anything get past her. She brushed off the drunks grabbing at her with ease. She was filling glasses as fast as she was cleaning them. He didn't understand how she was able to handle the work load.

Emma's stock of liquor was starting to get low, and was keeping a close eye on how much was in each bottle. She was going to have to run in the back to refresh her stock. Luckily Killian read her mind bringing up a box of all the liquor that was low. She gave him a grateful smile, not complaining when he offered to take half of the bar while she handled the other half. They moved around each other as if they were partners in a dance, aware of each other's movements like they have been doing this sort of thing for a very long time. To Emma's surprise, Killian didn't even flirt with the female patrons; he was strictly professional occasionally glancing over at Emma to make sure she was doing ok. The crowd finally died down a few minutes before two. Emma announced last call as Killian washed the dirty glasses after restocking the bar for the next day.

"Thank you for your help Killian. I really appreciate it." Emma said settling herself on the bar stool after locking the front door, "I really didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't bring the liquor out when you did."

"I'm always here for you whenever you need me love." Killian said as an idea came to him. His blue eyes sparkled as his usual sexy smirk appeared on his face tapping his lip suggestively as he spoke, "Perhaps gratitude is in order."

"Yeah…that is what the thank you was for." Emma said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come on love, is that what saving your ass is really worth?" Killian said seductively leaning inches from her face.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." Emma said refusing to back down. This was another one of his games, she would not show any weakness and run away.

"I think you are the one who can't handle it." Killian annunciated his eyes flicking from her eyes, to her lips, then back to her eyes challenging her to make the first move.

Something in Emma snapped as she grabbed the collar of his shirt crashing his lips against hers. They kissed fiercely trying to dominate each other, satisfying a hunger they have been fighting subconsciously since they met. As fast as the kiss started was as fast as it had ended leaving the two panting for air, their foreheads pressed together. Killian's hands were firmly on Emma's hips keeping her close. He went into kiss her again, when she came to her senses pulling back from him. "That was a onetime thing." Emma whispered out of breath unhooking Killian's arms from around her.

"We will see about that." Killian said in his usual playboy tone.

Emma sighed shaking her head, "that just kills the moment."

"I killed the moment! Swan you were the one starting it. I would say you provoked the response. Gods woman you drive me crazy sometimes." Killian sighed running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Emma rolled her eyes motioning for them to leave. Killian, being the gentleman he claims to be, walked Emma to her car only to find the windows busted, the inside upholstery ruined from the rain. She was shocked with disbelief, how could someone do this to her car? That yellow bug got her through everything. Killian called for a tow truck, watching Emma trying not to be overcome with her emotions. Right before his eyes her walls came crumbling down revealing her vulnerability. Killian gently pulled her into his arms whispering reassurance as they waited for the tow truck. When the tow truck came and took the car away, Killian escorted Emma to his car taking her to his place. There was no way he was going to leave her alone when she is on the verge of a break down. It was going to cost a few hundred if not thousand dollars to get the car fixed, that is, if her insurance doesn't declare the car totaled. Emma followed Killian to his apartment on the 4th floor just a few blocks from the Wolf Pack. His apartment wasn't like any studio apartments Emma has ever seen. When she walked into the apartment he had a large wrap around couch that could seat 7 or 8 people, a love seat, 52" flat screen TV, and a coffee table which was two feet in front of the couch. He had a small dining area at the far end of the apartment. The Kitchen was larger than Emma had expected. Next to the kitchen was a little sleeping alcove; that held a dresser, night stands, and of course a huge king size bed covered in black silk sheets. The bathroom was inside the alcove to the left. "Do you want anything to drink Swan?" Killian asked heading for the kitchen.

"No…I'm fine. You really don't have to fuss Killian. You could have just taken me home." Emma said still staring at his room, amazed at how tidy it was. She expected clothes to not be in there proper place. This place tells a different story as to who Killian Jones really is…which is an entirely different persona than what he displays.

"See something you like darling?" Killian breaths into her ear, sending chills down her spine in an exciting way. She is glad he has no idea of how he truly affects her…she would be within his clutches in seconds, never able to break free.

"Not what I expected…you seem like the kind of guy to have a messy apartment with all the different women you flirt with. When do you find time to clean up after a night of heavy drinking and meaningless sex?" Emma stated not really caring about the answer.

"That's easy love; I don't bed 95% of the women I flirt with. Those that I do sleep with…well they don't come here. You are actually the first woman to come here. Ruby and Regina both have never stepped foot in here. Mary Margaret has when David occasionally drops by, but she doesn't really count since she is taken." Killian said dropping his bad boy persona. Emma realized that when he isn't being an arrogant bastard or an intolerable flirt he is actually a decent guy. Killian's voice brings Emma out of her thoughts and focused back on what he was saying, "You must be exhausted, we had a long night. Go ahead and take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Emma looked at the couch not convinced that it would be at all comfortable. Letting out a sigh knowing she was going to regret this decision she let the words pass her lips before she could change her mind, "Killian, there is no way you are going to be comfortable on the couch. You have a King size bed. There is no way I am going to take up the entire bed, and if you promise to behave then there is no reason we couldn't share the bed."

"I am fine on the couch if you are not comfortable sharing the bed." Killian asked looking into Emma's eyes for the slightest bit of uncertainty.

"Come on we both are tired, and I am not about to argue with you." Emma said taking him by the hand pulling him back towards the sleeping alcove.

Killian gave Emma a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt to change into before changing into similar attire. Emma was already on her side of the bed fast asleep when he came out of the bathroom. He climbed onto his side of the bed and stared at her in wonder. In the short amount of time of knowing her, he has grown quite fond of her. He didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with her. The more she rose to his challenges the more he wanted her. Brushing a stray hair from her face, Killian whispered goodnight as sleep sailed him into a peaceful slumber.

The sun shone brightly into Killian's bedroom reaching Emma's face silently telling her it was time to wake up. Emma snuggled into her nice firm pillow not wanting to wake up. She was sleeping so good and wanted to stay in bed a little bit longer. Well she did until her firm pillow started to chuckle and a hand was making small circles on her lower back. Her eyes shot open seeing her arm slung across Killian's stomach, she looked up to see him smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Morning Love." Killian's voice was a little scratchy, which just made him sound even sexier than what he already was. Emma took in for a moment that she was in bed with the sex god, using him for a pillow. She sat up quickly, cursing at herself for being on his side of the bed as she ran her fingers through her hair praying that it wasn't a total mess mumbling a shy, "morning." She glanced over at Killian seeing him stare at her in awe; his stare was causing butterflies to stir in her stomach. This man was already driving her crazy, if he keeps staring at her like that; her sex deprived body is going to pounce. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Emma blurted out trying to keep herself in control of her desires.

Killian sat up closing the space between them his eyes flicking from Emma's eyes to her lips as he whispered inches from her lips, "I was just thinking what it would be like to wake up with you like this every morning. I must say Swan you look hot in my clothes." Emma's body was heating up with every word he spoke, with the closeness, and his husky Irish voice; she couldn't resist it anymore and closed the space between them pulling him into a fiery kiss. It took a second for Killian to respond to Emma's kiss, his hand gently rested on the back of her neck keeping her close as he deepened the kiss. Emma's hands were already making their way under Killian's shirt, touching his well tone abs. This caused Killian to pull back and chuckle, "Impatient aren't we?" before Emma could comment he pulled back just enough to remove his shirt. Her eyes roamed over his chest and stomach that was lightly covered in hair, it just confirmed to Emma that the gods made him perfectly to be every woman's wet dream. There was no way she will ever get him out of her head now. Her eyes flicked up to his blue orbs sparkling in amusement and something else that Emma just brushed off as lust. At this point she didn't care all she wanted was him, her hands roamed over his stomach, up to his chest, resting on his neck kissing him with even more hunger. Killian pulled Emma onto his lap as he reached down for the hem of her shirt removing it from her body throwing it to the floor. As soon as Emma's shirt was removed her lips were back on Killian's, her hips pressing down on the large bulge in his pants earning a groan from him. She smiled against his lips loving the sound he made and pressed herself a little more firmly against his hard on.

"You little vixen; why do you enjoy torturing me." Killian said right after he flipped them over with him hovering over Emma, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down her chest.

"Well then don't make those really sexy noises. I couldn't resist…" Emma began to say before being cut off by a moan. Killian gently nibbled on her nipple, sucking on her breast as he caressed the other one. Words were now lost to Emma, as she was in pure bliss as he played with and sucked on her breasts. When he was satisfied with the marks he left, his kisses trailed down to her waistband. Killian hooked his fingers under both Emma's pants and panties removing them both at once, before settling between Emma's thighs. Kissing a trail from her inner thigh to her soaked sex, lapping up her juices tasting her sweet pussy, inserting two fingers inside her making her let out a loud moan. Her voice was music to his ears, and he loved that she was going to be a screamer. He was going to make her scream his name over and over again. Emma gripped the sheets tightly moaning loudly as Killian's mouth and fingers drove her over the edge. There is no way this man is real…she has to be dreaming. He is way too good to be real. Emma saw stars for the second time as she reached her second orgasm, and Killian was not letting up. "Killian, I need you in me. I can't take it anymore." Emma groaned trying to suppress another very loud moan.

Killian gave her one of his breath taking smirks removing his pants revealing his full hardened length. He was huge; Emma began to have doubts that she could take all of him. She cursed to herself for allowing herself to get into this predicament. Killian saw the uncertainty in her face, "Emma, if you're not sure about this we can stop. I don't want to push you love." He gently kissed her. She normally hated when guys kissed her after eating her out, but for some reason with Killian it wasn't a bad thing. It kind of turned her on even more. He pulled back gently looking at her waiting for her to respond.

"Are you getting cold feet Jones? Afraid you won't be able to satisfy?" Emma teased bucking her hips against his. The fire back in her eyes, no trace of the doubt she was feeling.

"Not to be able to satisfy a breathtakingly beautiful woman such as yourself….never darling. I am going to have you screaming my name." Killian teased back slipping himself fully into Emma. He kissed and nipped at her lower lip giving her time to adjust to his length. She bucked her hips up against his letting him know she was ready. He started his thrusts slow increasing with each thrust feeding off of the reaction of the woman beneath him. Enjoying watching her squirm and feeling her nails rake down his back spurring him on to go faster. He changed his angle hitting her sensitive spot with such precision sending her into having multiple orgasms. With a few more rough thrusts, Killian released himself deep inside her filling her with his cum as she came down from her own high. He lied down next to Emma holding her close to him, afraid to close his eyes only to open them and realize it was a dream. Exhaustion from their early morning exercise over takes them both sending them into a peaceful slumber.

Emma woke up this time alone, feeling the loss of body heat. A slight twinge of pain is felt between her legs as she moves to the edge of the bed. She can't help to have a goofy grin plastered on her face as she remembers what took place to cause her such a mild discomfort. The smell of coffee and food invaded Emma's nose causing a loud growl to erupt from her stomach. She looked around to find both of their clothes cleaned up and nowhere in sight. Letting out a sigh, Emma decided to go get cleaned up before rummaging through Killian's things for something to wear until she located her clothes. The hot water felt so nice on her skin, loosening up her stiff muscles calming the mild ache from a satisfying morning of sex. She lathered herself up with soap noticing the marks he left on her body, not too pleased at the hickeys made by the sex god in the other room. 'This is a onetime thing. It can't be anything more than just a onetime romp in the sheets.' Emma thought trying to convince herself that it was just sex and nothing else. Even though the thought of him sent her heart fluttering, she didn't want to admit that she was falling for him. She stepped out of the shower wrapped in a dark blue towel as she went back into his room looking for something to wear. After a few moments of searching, she found a black button down shirt that came down to mid-thigh, allowing her to wear it like a night shirt. She left her towel dried hair lay loose against her back, following her nose to the kitchen. Killian was making French toast drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled over to her, turning away for a moment to pour her a cup of coffee. "Go ahead and sit down, breakfast is almost ready. I thought you would be hungry after a shower." Killian said handing Emma her cup of coffee.

"Thank you. Where are my clothes? I couldn't find them when I got out of the shower." Emma asked taking a seat at the dining room table.

"I washed them. The dryer should be done soon. Have somewhere to be, Swan?" Killian asked not happy that she already wanted to leave. He placed the plate of French toast in front of Emma, sitting beside her, taking in her appearance not attempting to hide his smirk as he spoke, "I see you've raided my closet, love."

"I needed something to change into since you decided to do laundry, leaving me with nothing to wear. Besides I think I like this shirt better than the last one you gave me to wear…I might actually keep this. It is so comfortable." Emma teased in between bites.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. You still haven't answered my first question Swan." Killian said with an eyebrow quirked, "Not trying to run away from me already?"

Emma looked down at her plate almost in shame. She was planning to run away from him, but really didn't want to; afraid of him wanting something more than this onetime thing, and leave her hurt. She let out a sigh looking up at his hurt expression, "As much as I would like to pretend the rest of world doesn't matter and stay here in this moment…but I did just spend the whole morning in bed with you. I have to figure out what is going to happen with my car, and if Ruby is still sick I am going to have to work open to close. It's not that I want to go…I just have to go soon."

"Ahh…well…don't get mad. I answered your phone. Your insurance agent said they will call you with the details later. They had the car towed to the mechanic. I suggested the dealership David manages. He is going to oversee everything for you. If they decide to total it he will have you a new affordable car by the end of the day. Ruby is still sick. She was glad I helped you out yesterday and asked if I could fill in again. I don't think she was over the shock of me answering the phone while you were in the shower." Killian said with his signature smile plastered on his face. He looked like he was proud of himself for playing her secretary.

Emma looked at him slightly horrified; she was going to have a lot of explaining to do when Ruby catches up with her. She was hoping that they could just forget about what happened this morning…but no…Killian just made things complicated. Her friends are going to tease and probably even judge her for giving in and sleeping with the playboy of the group. Oh this was a nightmare. She needed to get her thoughts in order, and figure out a plan to deal with them. Emma was lost in thought taking her plate and mug to the sink washing them out of habit, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't in her own apartment. In mid rinse, Killian came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing the side of her neck whispering, "Leave it; I'll get to them later. We still have a few more hours before we have to be at the club."

Emma leaned back into Killian's embrace snapping out of her thoughts placing the clean dishes on the drain board turning off the water turning around to face him, "Who says you can have me whenever you want." Emma teased before adding seriously, "as much as I would be up for one more round with you, I still need to get a few things done before going to work like go back to my apartment to change clothes."

"I can't get enough of you Swan. If it wasn't for the fact that Ruby is sick and depends on us being at the club I'd have you in bed all day with me." Killian smiled gently resting his hand on Emma's cheek leaning down capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

Emma pulls back to look at Killian, the mention of Ruby's name brought her back to the situation he had gotten them into. She is going to be grilled by both Ruby and Regina. Those two don't know how to keep their mouths shut. Killian notices Emma withdraw from him, "What's wrong love?"

"I am dreading dealing with Ruby. I should be mad at you for answering my phone….but I'm not. I wish you didn't answer Ruby's call…You just made things complicated. Ruby and Regina are going to tell me I am just like those other sluts you've hooked up with, and that I will be nothing more than another notch on your belt." Emma sighed running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"I don't care what Regina says, you are not another notch on my belt. I don't want this to be a onetime thing between us. I was hoping that this meant more to you than just sex." Killian said looking worried that Emma didn't feel the same for him as he did for her.

"So…what are you saying Killian? I don't want to be hurt again…I can't handle being hurt again." Emma asked her eyes pleading for him not to hurt her.

"Give us a chance, Swan. We both understand what it is like to be hurt and I vow to never hurt you if you give me this chance." Killian said taking Emma's hands in his lightly planting a kiss on top of each hand looking into her eyes hoping she would say yes.

Emma looked into his eyes trying to find any signs of a lie; joy began to fill her when she saw that his words were true. She was scared and it took her a moment to gather the courage to take this leap of faith. "I mean it Killian…don't hurt me." Emma said before giving him one of her breath taking smiles. His hands were still holding hers; she pulled him against her letting go of one of his hands touching his cheek as she whispered against his lips, "I guess I am stuck with you now."

Killian smiled at her words kissing her deeply with so much love as he could possibly pour into the kiss. Emma had just agreed to take a chance on him…on them. "Aye, you are stuck with me and I don't plan on ever letting you go love."

A/N: Ok what are your thoughts? Continue on or scrap it? That is the question. Thanks to **TDM9218 **for inspiring this story. The idea started out as a review to the story Hooked….btw read it! It is addicting. So I was told that I should write the story to my review. So this is what I came up with. It won't be too long of a story, and I am hoping it is awesome. If not…then I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank You Everyone who Reviewed, Favored, and Followed Entrapment. I am thankful for the feedback. I would love to hear **Everyone's** opinion on the story. It helps me to know if I need to change something or whatever the case may be. Your feedback not only tells me how I am doing, it helps me keep the story straight. I swear it all makes sense in my head but doesn't always makes sense on paper. Plus I get distracted easily…so there maybe cases where I throw you all through a loop. So be awesome and Review! I don't care if it is just to say 'You are ANNOYING, But keep updating!' Lol…ok the story is starting to spring forward a bit so we can get to the fun stuff. If you have a favorite OUAT quote you would like me to use, then Review and tell me. I love all of the different punch lines in OUAT….Especially Killian's. God I Love Him! Lol…ok…Onto Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANYTHING REALLY…I am happy to say I own my laptop…that's about it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

Emma and Killian have been officially dating for almost two weeks. They were interrogated by their friends, and Killian was threatened by David not to hurt Emma. Everyone, including Regina, was happy for the couple; seeing how much in love they were. Within the short time of them dating, their friends noticed a pleasant change in Killian. He was still the king of innuendos, but he was more of a gentleman and exposed his more pleasant qualities. Emma was bringing out the best in Killian, and he was doing the same for her. She glowed with joy letting her walls come down almost completely. Never has anyone been able to bring down her walls as quickly as Killian has. Their friends welcomed the change in the couple, especially the change in Emma. She was more open to her friends, going out to lunch or the occasional girl nights out…which was only twice so far.

It was 8.30 pm on a Saturday, when Emma walked into the wolf pack. It was their two week anniversary and Emma was excited to see what Killian had planned. She was supposed to meet Killian here, have a drink or two with their friends, and then go back to his apartment for a special weekend he has carefully planned. Tonight something felt different to Emma as she approached the table where her friends sat. She didn't see Killian sitting there…she was only 30 minutes late, he should have already been here waiting for her. Her friends' faces were turned down in disgust staring at the far end of the bar. With the usual Saturday night crowd, Emma couldn't see what they were staring at. Ruby spotted Emma giving her a sympathetic look setting down a beer and two shots of whiskey. The two shots sent up red flags for Emma…something wasn't right and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. "What's going on? Where's Killian?" Emma asked getting frustrated at all the sympathetic looks and the glares being shot to the other side of the bar, "What are you all staring at?"

Regina was the one who broke her glare and looked at Emma with her usual serious tone, "A very dead man. Drink up Ms. Swan it's going to be a long night and you're going to need it."

The crowd had shifted giving Emma a little bit of an opening to see what was happening on the other side of the bar. At the far side of the bar sat Killian with a near empty bottle of Rum, and a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was smiling, saying something to Killian, her hands all over his body, touching him in a seductive way. Rage and hurt blazed in Emma's eyes, she was in shock that Killian would allow another woman to touch him in such a way while he was supposed to be with her. She didn't bother to see the tormented expression on his face, looking confused and unsure.

"The woman with him is Milah…Killian's ex-fiancé. They broke up a few weeks before you moved here. Milah had destroyed his heart when she left. He gave her everything, and it wasn't enough for her. He changed when he met you...you proved to him that all women weren't out to hurt him. You started the healing process for him, and it seemed that he started it for you too." Mary Margaret sighed taking Emma's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "According to Ruby…from what she overheard…Milah wants Killian back. They have been here talking since 6.30. He has almost gone through a whole bottle of Rum….idiot. Milah knows what happens when he drinks a lot…I think she is getting him drunk on purpose, so he can't resist her."

"I don't want to listen to any more. I understand…I wouldn't know how to act if my ex walked in wanting me back…especially if they know how to manipulate their way back into your life." Emma said downing her drinks trying not to cry, "He isn't pushing her away…that is never a good sign. I'm not going to sit here and watch him get back with his ex."

"Emma, you're just going to walk away? Without a fight?" Regina exclaimed using Emma's first name for the first time in the time she knew her, "you should march over there and let the bitch have it. He is your man not hers."

"I'm not going to make a scene. Why fight an already lost battle. No one stays for long…everyone leaves." Emma said standing up placing a twenty under her empty glass and walked out of the bar.

Emma barely made it inside of her apartment before the tears burst from her eyes. She sank down against the now closed door letting her body shake with emotions as she cried for the rest of the night, ignoring the pings of her phone alerting her to text messages.

Emma woke up curled up on the floor by her front door, her phone light blinking alerting her to missed messages. She groaned grabbing her phone standing up on shaky legs, slowly walking in the direction of her breakfast bar. Stopping briefly at the mirror to see just how bad she looked. Her hair was only ruffled a bit, but her makeup was smeared from the tears. She had black tear tracks run from her eyes to her chin. She looked slightly broken; her walls were definitely back in place, determined on keeping everyone out. Letting out a sigh, Emma decided to get cleaned up and into something more comfortable than the black dress she was in. She washed away the tear streaked makeup, hoping the pain she felt in her chest would wash away as well. Unfortunately the sorrow she felt had latched onto her healing heart slowly ripping it apart. She sat on her bed in faded jeans and a black tank top drying her hair, when she realized that she shouldn't be this upset over Killian. This was a typical Killian move…he plays all the girls like this. Their friends were wrong with saying Killian had changed…that must have been why they were so mad last night. He had proven them all wrong…a playboy like him can't change. Emma felt stupid for crying over him…she felt even more stupid for falling for him in the first place. He broke down her walls, and swore to her that he wouldn't hurt her…only to hurt her in the end. Emma balled up her fists in frustration of allowing herself to fall in love with Killian. Finally admitting her feelings to herself…she fell in love with Killian Jones and that is what hurts the most. She honestly thought that he was different, especially when she saw a different side of him. How much of that was for show?

Emma's cell phone buzzed again with another message making it 46 text messages waiting for her to read them. The first dozen messages were from Ruby bashing Killian, telling her not to worry about the playboy. Mary Margaret texted a few times worried about Emma. The rest was from Killian starting out with a calm,_ 'where are you, love? Did you forget what tonight is?'_ to a more frantic, _'Emma, where are you? I thought you would be here by now, please call me as soon as you get this. I need to know that you are ok.'_ Emma's heart clenched almost hearing the desperation in his voice as she read the text…she didn't understand how he could sound worried when he was sitting at the bar getting cozy with his ex. The last several texts messages were from Killian, but they were a rambling mess. '_Oi, ignoring me is bad form Swan.' _ Was the last message sent.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Swan! Open the bloody door." Killian yelled banging loudly on Emma's door. Emma's eyes grew wide frozen in place a few feet from the door. She didn't expect him to show up…especially not after seeing his ex hang all over him.

"Swan! I know you're there…open up!" Killian bellowed banging on the door as loud as he could.

"Go away Killian." Emma groaned loud enough to stop Killian's banging.

"Not until you open the door, darling." Killian said in a slightly pleading voice, he just has to see her and find out why she stood him up…why she left him vulnerable in Milah's grasp.

Emma swung open the door to find a disheveled Killian, dressed in jeans and a wrinkled tee shirt. His hair was ruffled from him constantly running his hands through his hair. His bright blue eyes sparkled a little at seeing Emma, which faded once he took in the disdainful look and puffy eyes. "What do you want, Jones?" Emma snapped; Killian winced a little from being addressed by his last name.

It's been a while since she used that tone with him…she had no reason to be mad at him…He should be the one who is furious with her. She stood him up. Killian's pride refused to allow him to back down, seething with frustration he demanded, "What do I want? I wanted you to pick up the bloody phone. I was worried about you. The plan was that we were going to spend the weekend together. Did you not get the memo, Swan?"

"Plans change…it happens all the time…oh yeah I forgot, it doesn't happen to THE Killian Jones." Emma coldly said muttering, "Can you just go…I can't deal with this right now." She was trying to stay angry in order to keep herself from falling apart.

"No…it is more than that. What's changed? You've been looking forward to our weekend alone all week. I deserve an explanation as to why you stood me up last night, and don't go there with the whole Killian Jones thing. We both know that if I had stood you up, you would be demanding an explanation."

"That is where you are wrong Killian. I wouldn't be demanding for an explanation…I would simply be moving on. I decided last night that this isn't going to work. You will always be the playboy, who hurts every woman he comes in contact with. I don't need it Killian. I've already outgrown you. Please Leave!" Emma simply stated in her icy tone, hoping to hurt him enough to get him to leave.

His once warm sparkling blue eyes were now as cold as her tone. Hurt clearly mirrored in them as he held himself together, He mocked a bow muttering, "As you wish." slamming the door on his way out. Emma gripped the side of the couch sinking down into its cushions crying her heart out once again. She didn't hear the door open moments later…she only felt the comforting arms of her friends Mary Margaret and David. She was in too much agony to care if she looked like a big blubbering idiot. She clung to Mary Margaret as if the whole world would swallow her whole if she didn't.

When Emma had calmed down, Mary Margaret spoke softly, "I take it Killian ended things…Him and Milah are back together?"

"I ended it. He didn't even mention her…he began to demand that I explain myself for standing him up." Emma sniffled.

"But you didn't stand him up…you caught him with another woman. Why didn't you tell him that?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I didn't want to talk to him…I just wanted him gone. He was pounding on my door like a mad man, making demands. He broke my heart, and I am left picking up the pieces." Emma said withdrawing from Mary Margaret's embrace.

"I should have known he would never change. I'm going to kill him. Emma you don't need him. You have us…besides there is someone better out there waiting for you to cross his path." David said sitting next to Emma slinging his arm around her in a big brother way.

"I appreciate it, David. I am not going to be jumping into another relationship any time soon." Emma said with a small fake smile, standing up from the couch turning to look back at both of her friends, "Thanks for stopping by guys, but I really need to be alone."

Mary Margaret didn't like that Emma was pushing them away, without answering all their questions. They saw Killian leaving Emma's building looking just as wrecked as Emma. Mary Margaret was determined to find the answers she wanted one way or another. If she wasn't going to get them from Emma, then she will have to get them from Killian. "Emma, you need to stop pushing everyone away. Your walls may protect you from getting hurt…but they are also going to keep out love if you don't learn to trust people. We are here for you if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call." Mary Margaret said standing up pulling Emma into a tight embrace.

Emma didn't trust herself to speak, and just nodded to Mary Margaret, allowing David to hug her bye…leaving her in her own isolation.

Killian sat on his couch in misery. His heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest and sent through a grinder. Emma was so worried about him hurting her, that she ended up hurting him in the end. He always manages to be a magnet for all the wrong women. His heart told him that Emma was different…she was just another wolf in sheep's clothing…a siren that lured a poor sailor to his doom. He replayed last night over and over again in his head…she never showed. He kept his attention to his phone, barely listening to what Milah was saying. He never saw her enter the club yet alone sit over with their friends. Only half of the bottle was gone around the time she was supposed to meet him, so he would have remembered seeing his blonde vixen if she would have been there like she said she would be. Last night was so hectic, with Milah refusing to take no for an answer, and taking advantage of his drunken state…feeling disappointed at Emma's no show, to dealing with her this morning. They had only been going out two weeks, and seemed so happy. What went wrong? Killian didn't understand, and his pride kept him from storming back over there demanding answers.

A soft knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Hoping that it was Emma, Killian sprinted to the door only to come face to face with a not so happy Mary Margaret and David. His face fell not caring if his friends see the disappointment on his face. "What are you two doing here?" Killian said in his bored tone.

"Killian we need to talk…May we come in?" Mary Margaret said giving him the disappointed mother look letting him know that telling her no was not an option.

"Sure…what choice do I have?" Killian muttered motioning for Mary Margaret to come in. He turned to greet David, only to be greeted by a flying fist giving him a busted lip, "Oi, what the hell Mate! What is your problem?"

"That is for hurting Emma." David spat, walking past Killian.

"I hurt her? Me? I'm not the one who ended things, mate. Get your story straight." Killian scowled at David wiping the blood from his lip.

David moved to go after Killian again, only to be stopped by Mary Margaret, "David now is not the time for that. Killian that is why we are here…we need to figure out what is going on between you two. Emma was clearly devastated about the break up, and she is shutting everyone out. What happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She wouldn't tell me anything. All she did was tell me that she has outgrown me. She has bloody lost it…I was worried about her since she stood me up, and was ignoring my calls…I should have known better." Killian said running his fingers through his hair looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"Why do you care? Didn't you get back with Milah last night? I am glad Emma kicked you to the curb before you could break it off with her. Were you going to lead her on, and date two women at once?" David snarled balling his fists up again ready to hit Killian for a second time.

"No…Are you Mad? Milah and I are never going to get back together. The wench wouldn't take no for an answer. I was hoping Emma would show up and save me from her…but we all know how that turned out. I made the mistake of becoming completely inebriated, to the point of blacking out. Thanks to Emma, I woke up with the delirious woman in my bed. Apparently she followed me home and climbed in bed with me after I had passed out full clothed." Killian snarled back at David defending his idiotic allegations. He loved Emma, he wouldn't run back to his ex, ruining the good thing he had going for him.

"Oh Killian…I wish we would have known." Mary Margaret said horrified.

"What…what did you do?" Killian's eyes grew wide, hoping that his friends didn't cause him his relationship with his Swan Princess.

"Emma was at the wolf pack last night. She was running late, and had got there around 8.30. You almost had the entire bottle of rum gone by then. With how long you were sitting there with Milah, we all expected that you two were working through your problems and getting back together. Ruby, had been trying to ease drop and we all were irritated. She saw you with Milah…and we told her what we had thought was happening. We saw that she was devastated and was trying not to break down in front of us. She left shortly after downing the 2 shots Ruby gave her. She ignored everyone's calls and texts last night after leaving the club. You were good for each other…she is heartbroken and hurting right now so she is pushing everyone away." Mary Margaret explained.

"What a great bunch of friends I have...you ripped the woman I love away from me. Knowing how stubborn that lass is, she isn't going to want to listen to a single word I have to say." Killian said in a cold hurt tone. He sounded like he was on the verge of being the broken mess he was when he lost Milah…but this time he had a coldness about him that chilled you to the bone. He chuckled and said in a dark tone, "I guess Swan was right…I am never going to stop being the playboy. Every time I try to open up and be better than what most women have seen, they wait for the perfect time to stab me in the heart. Bloody Sirens…love taking pleasure from my pain."

"I'm so sorry Killian…We will fix this…Emma will understand and give you two another try if you still want to be with her." Mary Margaret said taking Killian's hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I doubt you will get through to her. She is too stubborn. It took me a little over a month to get her to go out with me. I am not going to wait for her to come back…she has trust issues and isn't so easy at forgiving. If you want to help me…then do me a favor…don't help me. Stay out of my love life." Killian said pulling away from his friends.

Mary Margaret looked hurt by Killian's words, knowing she doesn't mean to be the cause of her friend's misery. "Things maybe bad right now…but I swear to you that it will all work out in the long run. Don't give up just yet Killian…you and Emma both need to learn that if you want something bad enough…you have to never give up. You both are so much alike that it is frustrating…both running away, allowing your pride to hurt each other."

"Come on Mary Margaret. There is no getting through to him right now. Like you said they both are stubborn." David said leading Mary Margaret to the door before turning back to Killian, "Jones, you are stupid if you don't fight for Emma…if only you could see what we see when you both are together…you would never let her go again. Take the time to think over everything we just said. Decide whether you are going to run away and be the playboy everyone knows you to be, or are you going to fight for her and prove to her that you're different." David nodded to Killian, before closing the door behind him leaving Killian to his own torturous thoughts.

**A/N:** Ok that is a wrap for Chapter 2. I know they aren't very long…but I promise to try and update every week. I keep them short because I have everything pretty much planned out with how much I want to get out in each chapter. I won't know how this chapter went until I see some reviews. So Review my Lovelies!

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the Delay! Life had held me hostage not allowing me to work on the Story…but I broke free only to be distracted by an update from the story 'Eleven Months'. Forgive me! Thanks for the few people who reviewed. Thank you to all the fave and followers. I appreciate the love….would LOVE to see more feedback. This is my first Captain Swan Fic….Ok…now that I have said my peace. On with the story….I will try to post chapter 4 soon!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OUAT! I WISH I DID….BUT I DON'T! DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 3:

Mary Margaret sat down with both Ruby and Regina after leaving Killian's apartment bringing them both up to speed with what went down the previous night. Ruby was horrified with being the cause of hurting Emma…she wasn't too worried about Killian since he always seems to eventually bounce back to his usual self. Regina…well…she claims to feel bad, even though you can never tell with her. She isn't the type of person who shows emotions very well…unless it is disdain, annoyance, or rage. When she does show some type of positive emotion, is when she is with her boyfriend, Robin. Ruby and Mary Margaret decided to be the ones to talk to Emma, planning to give her a few days to calm down before they attempt to explain to her what happened. Regina reminded them to leave out the part where Killian woke up with Milah in his bed…at least until they were on speaking terms. For once Ruby and Mary Margaret agreed with Regina…they didn't want to make things worse than it had to be.

Wednesday afternoon Ruby and Mary Margaret knocked on Emma's door. Ruby banged on the door louder, when Emma didn't answer, yelling for her to open the door or else. Emma opened the door not amused with Ruby's intrusion. The brunette was so pushy and annoying at times. "About time Em, I thought I was going to have to start trying the keys on my key ring until I found yours." Ruby smiled holding up a lanyard holding what looked to be twenty keys.

"You gave my spare key back when you moved into your apartment." Emma glared at Ruby crossing her arms over her chest clearly irritated.

"Well…I made a copy…never know when I would have to crash at a friend's house…I also have a copy of both Mary Margaret and Regina's place." Ruby shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wait…I thought you were staying in the apartment above the bar?" Mary Margaret inquired, her focus on Ruby, "Who were you dating again?"

"That mousey boy named Gus. The apartment above the bar is being used as storage. Emma was so kind to put me up and even helped me find a decent place." Ruby cheerfully gloated, "We are getting ourselves off topic. We are here for other reasons. Emma we need to talk to you."

Mary Margaret and Ruby sat down with Emma on the couch explaining to her what really happened. They spent two hours trying to reason with the stubborn woman. They understood that she was afraid and like Killian, she was miserable. Her pride and fear is what's keeping her from going back to Killian to give them another shot. Mary Margaret refused to allow Killian to be right about Emma's stubbornness, "you know…I didn't believe Killian when he said that there is no getting through your stubbornness. You both are being ridiculous over this. I understand that it was our fault for jumping to conclusions in the first place…but are you willing to jeopardize your happiness and the happiness of the person you are meant to be with?"

"What about what David said…that there is someone better out there for me." Emma retorted not giving in for a second.

"Oh for heaven sake that was before we went over his place to talk to him. You both are perfect for each other, because you both are so much alike. You both tend to be stubborn and allow your pride to keep you from fighting for the one you love. Do you want to be alone forever Emma? The way you are going now, you will be alone. Stop running away when things get scary and deal with your problems." Mary Margaret scolded Emma.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. Every time I let someone in, I end up hurt. I was an orphan who was passed around a dozen foster homes until I was seventeen, my first love, Graham, took what he wanted and left me for a cold hearted bitch. The second person who made me feel safe claimed to love me and never leave me. I got pregnant…he claimed to be excited and ready to start a new life as a family…that was a lie. He framed me for a bunch of watches he stole, and due to all the stress I miscarried. When I managed to get myself back on my feet I moved here for a fresh start. Ruby gave me the break I needed, but pulled me into this mess. You all just couldn't leave me alone, you just had to pull me into your little group…made me feel safe and loved…only to be hurt by a playboy. I am sorry…but I am done. That is final…I don't want to hear anything more." Emma said finalizing the conversation, "Ruby, I will finish out this week at the wolf pack…but Saturday will be my last day."

"What! No Emma, don't do this…we are your friends. Don't run away from us too." Ruby protested.

"I am not moving away just yet…I just can't work at the Wolf Pack anymore. I can't bear running into him or even watching him move on. I have an interview as manager to a small diner not far." Emma said staring down at her feet. She knew it isn't fair of her to leave Ruby because she didn't want to have any run-ins with Killian…but she couldn't bear watching him flirt with other women.

"Oh really; Where at?" Ruby inquired seriously trying to keep her temper in check. She didn't expect Emma to do this to her from being hurt by Killian.

"I have an interview at Granny's Diner down the road." Emma sighed knowing that Ruby would find out one way or another, and felt that she owed Ruby answers since she was leaving her on short notice.

"Great, you are leaving me to go work for my grandmother. I guess, as a friend, I could put a good word in for you, cause she is very strict on who she hires. On one condition…" Ruby said clearly displeased, "…you allow the girls and I to throw you a going away party after work Saturday night."

"Only the girls? No surprises with Killian showing up?" Emma inquired with a feeling that Ruby was up to something.

"No, no Killian. It is only going to be you, me, Regina and Mary Margaret." Ruby said honestly. She was buying them time to figure a plan to get Emma and Killian back together.

"Fine…if it is just the girls then you can have your party…but I am serious, Ruby. If Killian shows up I am gone." Emma stated making her point.

"Emma, I swear he won't show up at the party." Ruby insisted, "Ok now that is settled, I have a party to plan."

Ruby pushed Mary Margaret out of Emma's apartment before the poor woman could utter a word. Mary Margaret managed to pull her thoughts together once they reached the elevator, "A party…really. What ulterior motive do you have planned Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked knowing the brunette all too well. That girl always has a secret agenda.

"I don't have a plan…yet. We are going to meet up with Robin and Regina. Text David and tell him to swing by Regina's." Ruby said as she was texting Regina.

Everyone was gathered around Regina's coffee table chowing down on pizza and red wine. Her house was really cozy. Two large couches and a love seat surrounded the large cherry wood coffee table, facing the large black top fire place. It was the perfect ending to the day…unfortunately a nice relaxing evening wasn't on the agenda. "So what's the plan for getting Emma and Killian back together?" Ruby spoke up breaking the silence.

"They are more stubborn than any of my students, and we can't make them work through their issues. It is going to be hard since you promised Emma that Killian won't be at the party." Mary Margaret huffed in frustration.

"They need to be locked in a room, sort through their problems, kiss and makeup." Regina stated sipping her wine.

"If it was only that simple." David sighed.

"Wait…why can't it? Regina you're onto something…why not lock Emma and Killian in a room until they sort through their problems." Ruby lit up with a plan.

"You can't be serious…it's illegal! Regina, tell Ruby you were joking when you said that." Mary Margaret said appalled at the idea that they were seriously considering holding two people against their will.

"You don't have to be a part of it Mary Margaret. Ruby has a point. It's not like they are going to stay locked up forever. Only for a week or two…look at it this way, we are simply giving them a time out. They can't avoid each other if they are locked in a room together. We have all seen Miss. Swan attempt to ignore Killian prior to their relationship. Each attempt had failed miserably. As for Killian…he doesn't stay down long. When a challenge presents itself he can't help but to rise to the occasion. All we have to do is work out the details. Since both Killian and Robin are literature professors, and usually plan their lessons together, it won't take much effort to talk Killian into a collaboration project that will last two weeks. Allowing Robin to take on Killian's classes in that time…it helps that Killian only has two classes, so it shouldn't be that hard. All we have to do is to figure out where we are going to put them and how we are going to get them there." Regina said aloud thinking everything through thoroughly.

"Ruby has that apartment above the wolf pack." David said a little enthused to trap Killian somewhere for a week. This was like a big prank that anyone would love to be a part of. He felt a little guilty that Emma would be trapped with Killian, which he considered cruel and unusual punishment for her. Mary Margaret elbowed him giving him her most disappointed glare. He knew he was going to be in the dog house with her for a while, hoping that all of this was worth it.

"I've been using that for storage...besides; Killian has already found a way to get out using the window. We managed to accidentally get trapped when moving all the boxes around up there, and he figured out an escape." Ruby said sheepishly, hating to have to admit to that embarrassing moment.

"Killian has a studio apartment on the fourth floor. He is on the other side of the building that lacks a fire escape, but I must say the view on the balcony is worth the lack of escaping in case of a fire." Robin chimed in, "we have to consider locking them where food is provided or Killian might try to rush anyone who opens the door. The question is how do we get the door to jam and lock them in?"

"I've got it! We change the locks again. Robin do you remember when Milah left, and she gave her key to her cousin Mildred." David jumped up from his seat in excitement.

"Oh yeah the crazy chick that was madly in love with Killian…that was bloody brutal. She refused to give the key back, you had to come over and help him change the locks. The funny thing was that he got the wrong type of lock and that is why the bloody thing wouldn't work." Robin laughed, "David you are a genius mate!"

"Even if you change the locks how are you going to keep them inside the apartment?" Mary Margaret huffed, fishing for flaws in their plan, hoping it would cause them to give up this crazy plan.

"By having the locks on the outside of the door, and securing it with another dead bolt in case Killian tries to break down the door." David said thinking his plan through…there was no way that his plan would fail.

"Be serious! There is no way you will be able to change the locks without Killian noticing, and how are you going to get them both there? Who is going to do the grocery shopping? Knowing Killian, he doesn't have anything in his cupboards. What about a change of clothes? Emma can't go a week in the same outfit. Gathering the necessities is just important as how to contain them in one area." Mary Margaret protested once again trying to be the voice of reasoning.

"They both like my apple muffins…I can crush up some sleeping pills. It will give us the time we need." Regina stated casually like it was no big deal earning a horrified look from Mary Margaret. Regina rolled her eyes adding, "Don't give me that look Mary Margaret. Unlike you, I am not above drugging my friends for a good cause. Besides, if you're so worried about Emma and Killian then you can do the grocery shopping."

"I can't believe we are doing this…just on record, I was against this from the start." Mary Margaret declared knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. She would hate for anything to happen to Killian or Emma because they didn't have any food or whatever they may have needed. She was truly the mother of the group always worrying about everyone's wellbeing.

Thursday afternoon Robin set his stuff down on the dining room table. Dealing with a day full of argumentive college students always seemed to drain him of all of his energy. He looked at the time seeing that it was time to set his part of the big plan in motion. His main job was to cancel his and Killian's lesson planning tonight and reschedule for Saturday night. Killian answered on the third ring and Robin tried to sound casual with slight annoyance in his voice, "Hey mate, listen I won't be able to make it tonight. Regina has made plans for me and her tonight, since our original plans fell through for Saturday."

"What is so important to cause the Evil Queen to give up her Saturday night with you? Having trouble keeping your woman satisfied mate?" Killian chuckled. Robin was not amused and was not about to let Killian get away with bruising his pride.

"That's right…you don't know, fancy that. Saturday is Emma's last day working at the wolf pack. Ruby isn't pleased about it; she is making poor Emma open and close tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday. Anyway the girls are throwing Emma a going away party. It will be sad to see Emma go. Thanks to not wanting to see you, the guys aren't allowed at the party. So Saturday night will be our lesson planning night. I have a great idea that could be fun." Robin informed Killian.

"She is running from her problems…typical Swan." Killian snorted.

"You damaged the poor girl…I don't blame her for wanting to be as far away from you as she can get. She is hurting and it will hurt even more when she sees you flirting with every woman who bats an eyelash your way. Knowing your stubborn ass, you are just going to let her go…and you talk about me unable to satisfy my girl…at least I am still with my girl. I'm not allowing her to move away like she meant nothing." Robin went on pushing Killian's buttons knowing that he might be going a little far…but it was too late to take it back now. He has to finish what he started.

"Wait a minute…she's moving? You didn't tell me she was bloody moving!" Killian panicked yelling into the phone.

"Bloody hell…you don't listen. I never said she was moving…well not yet anyway. It wouldn't be surprising really if she did. It will technically be your fault for not fighting for her in the first place. You know…she does seem like the bad boy type. Maybe I'll introduce her to Will Scarlet…he doesn't mind being the rebound boy toy, especially if it is to help a girl get over you." Robin rambled on knowing very well that Killian was seething with jealousy.

"Bad form mate…you're not supposed to push one of your best mate's girls into the arms of another man. Will Scarlet is a rat. He doesn't care how low he has to go in order to get the girl. I at least am a gentleman and believe in good form. Why would you put Emma through that?" Killian growled in utter frustration. He will be damned if anyone thinks he will allow Will Scarlet to get close to his Swan.

"Oi! What's bad form, mate, is for you to be sitting at a bar drinking with your ex, while waiting for your girlfriend." Robin sighed calming down a bit before adding, "Look, Killian…I don't want to argue with you. You both are miserable, and it pains me knowing that there is nothing I can do. Anyway, Regina will be here any minute and I still need to get a shower. I will see you Saturday night at 6 sharp."

"Yeah…See you then." Killian said in a bummed out voice hanging up. He didn't know what to do anymore. His heart was telling him one thing and his head was going in the opposite direction. After this week he will no longer see his Swan unless he harassed her at her apartment. She was running from him and he didn't know how to prevent it. He could try and talk to her tonight…the wolf pack isn't usually busy on Thursday nights. It only took him a few minutes to decide whether or not to go and try to reason with his Swan.

The wolf pack was slow with a few patrons scattered around. Emma was filling a drink order at the opposite end of the bar from where Killian was sitting. He noticed Emma stiffen when she handed the couple their drinks, as if sensing his stare, she turned around locking eyes with his. She ignored him long enough to fill everyone's drink order until she had no choice but to wait on him. Despite her wanting to avoid him, she knew she had to be professional…he is a regular. She looked around a little puzzled…he usually comes in with Robin on Thursday nights…but he was sitting alone. Emma glanced at her watch noticing that he was here a lot earlier than usual. Taking a deep breath, she filled his usual Thursday night order, a pint of Guinness setting it in front of him nothing said between them. Killian gentle grabbed her wrist softly saying, "It's been a while love."

"It's only been a few days…not that long ago." Emma chided swiftly changing the subject, "Where is your partner in crime?"

Killian smirked at the mention of Robin reminding him exactly why he was there, "He is with Regina tonight…Apparently Regina's Saturday plans got bumped by a late night party, so I am stuck sitting here all alone…I guess I should be wishing you well on your next job…but I can't. It hurts too much to see you run away from me Swan."

"It hurts you? Do you think it is easy for me?" Emma spat yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Excuse me miss…." A new customer called from a few feet away.

"I can't do this now Killian…I have work to do." Emma hissed turning away, leaving Killian to drink his beer alone. Emma walked over to the customer who called her over; his head was looking down at the drink menu. Emma sighed trying to not sound annoyed, "what can I get you?"

"Hmmmm….I'll have a shot of Jameson and a pint of Guinness, please." The gentleman said as he looked up at Emma, his face lit up in surprise at seeing Emma, "Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened in shock, her breath caught in her throat. Why now? Why him…of all people why did he have to show up in the bar tonight? Emma struggled to find her voice, but her words only came out as a whisper, "Graham? W-what are you doing here?" she gripped the side of the bar to keep herself steady, afraid that her legs wouldn't be strong enough to support her.

"I am going to be here for a few days visiting a friend. Wow….it's been a long time. You are even more beautiful than I remember." Graham said running his hand through his shaggy brown hair. Giving Emma is charming smile that always seems to make her weak in the knees, this time it made her stomach turn in disgust, "How are you doing Em?"

"It's been rough to be honest Graham…How is what's her name? Coraline?" Emma said in a neutral voice. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

"It was Caroline….she was a mistake. I was so stupid for leaving you…if I could go back and change things I would." Graham said gentle taking Emma's hand in his bringing it up to his lips pressing a kiss gently on her knuckles. Emma was frozen in place fighting her old feelings for Graham…panic began to set in and Emma didn't know how to not make a scene, she felt Killian's gaze burn into her as did Graham's.

"Doesn't change the hurt I felt when you left. You talked me into running away at 16, only to leave me to fend for myself. You have no idea the struggle I have been through, because you asked me to trust you." Emma said trying to pull her hand out of Graham's hand trying to make it look casual.

Unfortunately for her Graham's grip tightened, "Don't shut me out Em…Let me make it up to you…we could talk over dinner tomorrow night."

"Can't, I have to work open to close tomorrow, and besides I have plans. I just love how you assume that I was still available." Emma shot Graham a glare, "Let go of me Graham."

"I know you Emma….you don't trust easily. It took me a while to break down those barriers you had all those years ago. I can see those barriers are stronger than ever. Give me a reason to come back here, when I leave. I promise you that I have changed…" Graham said defiantly, "I am not letting go until you agree to go out with me."

"What is with guys who can't take no for an answer tonight….I am not going out with you. You blew your chance when you left the orphan for someone of class. You told me you've out grown me….how long will it be before you out grow me again?" Emma said pulling her hand out of his grasp stepping out of his reach.

Graham didn't get a chance to say anything else. Someone came up to the right side of him, and punched him dead square in the jaw. It not only surprised Graham, but it surprised Emma too. Killian's face was full of disgust and rage. Graham got up pissed not daring to rub his jaw…it will only show a sign as weakness. Being just as hot tempered as Killian, Graham and Killian went into one big brawl. Emma snapped out of her shock grabbing a bucket and dunking it into the ice chest filling it with ice, climbing on top of the bar, dumping the bucket of ice over both Killian and Graham. She tossed the bucket aside as she hopped off the bar getting between both Killian and Graham scolding them both like they were kids, "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Killian I know you thought you were helping, but you only made things worse. Graham….you deserved it…but that doesn't give either one of you to start fighting in here. Both of you out! NOW!"

Killian looked at Emma with a mixture of anger and hurt. He felt like he couldn't do anything right in her eyes…even when she was being grabbed when she clearly didn't want to be touched…he was still in the wrong for helping her. He stormed out of the bar in an even worse mood than what he was in prior to walking into that bar. He went home and opened up a brand new bottle of Rum to drink away the pain.

A/N: Ok this was actually a hard chapter to write. I had so much going on in my head that I couldn't seem to get everything out fast enough. If something is unclear or you don't think something makes sense PLEASE LET ME KNOW….meaning you will have to REVIEW! Lol….ok don't kill me for being the annoying author who wants feedback. I have a bad habit of not thinking my stories are good. So I don't know if they are any good if I don't hear any feedback. Ok….now onto writing chapter 4….i don't know how many chapters I can stretch this out too….unless I start making them really short….but I think they are short enough. Thoughts?...Maybe?...Maybe Not? Ok…well don't get mad if it ends in like 2 or 3 chapters….depends if I get any inspiration. Lol….Yes I am soo mean. Anyway…..Review my lovelies.

-Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know you all are probably about to kill me for taking so long to update. I am really bad at updating! My brain works a mile a minute and I get distracted easily….to the point where another story may occupy my mind and I just forget about the story I was working on. It happens a lot and luckily there are a few peeps who have been bugging me to finish. So this chapter update is dedicated to… **well-thats-much-better**. Thank you for the reminder to update soon. If you all haven't read the story 'Eleven Months' then you should definitely read it. I am hooked on that story….as well as several others. Lol. Ok with that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter while I go and start on chapter 5. Your reviews give me the inspiration needed to continue this story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT or anything really. DON'T SUE ME! I AM A BROKE BITCH WHO WRITES STORIES FOR MY SANITY! Lol. Sad but true….

Chapter4:

_Saturday 8pm_

Killian let out a frustrated sigh for the umpteenth time. He was having a hard time concentrating on the lesson planning…his thoughts kept drifting to Emma. It didn't help that they were covering Romeo and Juliet in his class this coming week. A subject he would, for once, love to skip. Robin could only look at his friend with sympathy, "I know this is going to be a sore subject to cover…How about we team up on it. Both of your classes meet at the same time as mine…we can have them break into groups and have them do something fun. Assign each group to a scene in the play; they will have to rewrite the play in present times…"

"No…that won't work. They will only copy off of the DiCaprio movie of Romeo and Juliet. Have them act out the scene and write an explanation, if they were writing that scene what would they have done differently and why? How would they reach future generations?" Killian said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Brilliant! How long should we give them…a week…two?" Robin said writing everything down, "This could knock out one of the big projects we have to do this semester, which will make less work for us when the end of the semester comes."

"I want to get this topic over as soon as possible…I want to be done this in a week and a half. The sooner we get Romeo and Juliet finished the better." Killian stated coldly, "We are roughly at the half way point in the semester, they are due for a project, and if we timed it right then this can count as their midterm exam. Can we sort through the details tomorrow? I am having a hard time focusing tonight."

"We are just about done. I can type up what we have, send me a copy of your students names and which class they are in and I will work out the groups. All you have to do now is to send your students an email for them to meet in the theater room for class Monday. As soon as you do that, we can have the treat Regina made." Robin said as he walked into the kitchen for another beer. When he returned, Killian had just sent the final email and was cleaning up his things. Robin walked over setting a small plate with four apple muffins on the coffee table in front of Killian and said, "Regina was making them for Emma's party and figured you could use a special treat…she made these just how you like them, with cinnamon sugar sprinkled on top."

"The evil queen really does have a heart…" Killian chuckled shoving a whole muffin in his mouth mumbling, "mmmmmm…she really doesn't realize how bad I needed a pick me up, so good!"

"Easy mate, there is no need to inhale them." Robin said as Killian shoved another muffin in his mouth.

"Sorry, didn't realize how hungry I am…I haven't really had an appetite for anything lately." Killian said picking at his third muffin.

"You're that much in love with Emma? You're an idiot! You have only been without her for a week and you're a basket case. It's your fault for not fighting for her!" Robin sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

"I know…I tried to go and talk to her Thursday and only managed to get myself thrown out. I can only hope to give her some space and pray she will talk to me after she has had her space." Killian sighed finishing his last muffin. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and he lost focus on what Robin was saying within a few short moments he was sound asleep on the couch.

Robin poked Killian in the shoulder making sure he was fully asleep before texting David, letting him know, they were in the all clear. By 10.30, Both David and Mary Margaret were walking into the Apartment, arms full of bags. David set the grocery bags on the counter, and Emma's duffle bag by the bedroom doorway. Mary Margaret set to work putting away all of the groceries, still unhappy about locking their friends in the apartment.

David and Robin took their time removing the door handle and dead bolt from the front door. It didn't take long to install the new locks and handle so that the key holes were on the inside of the apartment. David also installed two more heavy duty dead bolt locks in case Killian tried to kick the door down. When they made sure everything worked properly it was almost time for Mary Margaret to head to the party. She left a small list of things to do, that Regina and Ruby made, and she reminded them to keep an eye on their phones. They will be needing help carrying Emma up. Mary Margaret punched them both in the shoulder stating, "That's for going along with this idiotic plan."

"Owwww….that was one hell of a punch." Robin said rubbing his shoulder watching Mary Margaret leave, "What did she leave us to do?"

"Don't take it personally…mother hen is just worried about her chicks. It's best not to anger her any further…you know she actually hit me with a rock once…be thankful all you got was a punch in the shoulder with her hand." David smirked letting out a sigh before saying more seriously, "I just hope this works...Emma is fragile under that tough exterior. I think Mary Margaret feels the need to protect her, which is why she is so against this plan. I don't want to cause Emma anymore pain than what she already has suffered…but this is the only way to get through to her and Killian."

"I feel the same way in concerns for Killian. They clearly love each other, but are too stubborn to see it. This is for their own good….besides they are only going to be locked in for a week. If they don't kiss and make up then…then it is out of our hands. At least we can't say we didn't try." Robin said agreeing with David. Both men were always there for their friends and would do anything for those they cared about. They have a heart of gold. David shook away his doubts from his mind taking a look at the list.

Emma sighed for the umpteenth time tonight. She kept wondering from if she was making the right decision…to trying to figure out what Ruby was up to. Her mind just kept bouncing from one problem to the other without finding a solution. It was rather frustrating, and having to stay alert enough to fill up her customers glasses. 'Only an hour to go before the party…after tonight I will be leaving here for good…not looking back. It hurts thinking about leaving….but I have to…Killian will move on and that is going to crush what's left of my heart. This was the right decision…right? Or was this just another excuse to run away…' Emma thought to herself letting out a frustrated sigh. Killian had set a fire inside of her, which both terrified and excite her. Why is she running from him? Emma sighed again knowing that guys like Killian don't stick around damage goods, and she considered herself damage goods.

"Slow night?" Mary Margaret said sliding onto the bar stool in front of Emma, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"Yeah it has been for the past hour or two. You're here early…what's up?" Emma inquired setting a beer in front of Mary Margaret.

"I came here to talk to you before the girls get here. In the short time I've known you; I've come to care for you like family. I don't like the idea that you are running from not only Killian, but you are running from us as well. Telling you to make better choices is like telling the rain not to fall. I've been where you are…mind you; I don't know entirely what you have been through but I have gone through something similar when it comes to this more recent situation. No one knows this, which is why I am here early. David had a fiancée when I met him. Something in us sparked, but I swore nothing would come of it. He seemed happy prior to my intrusion and everyone in my life seems to disappear. I lost my mother when I was a little girl and then my father a few years later. I never thought that I would be able to have a happily ever after…everyone eventually leaves, right? I almost lost my chance when David was about to give up on me, because I kept pushing him away despite what my heart was saying. His fiancée, Katherine, didn't really love him, and was cheating on him. I caught them in here while I was drowning in self-pity. The moment I saw them together, I realized that if she wasn't going to love him…then he should be with someone who loves him. I took a chance that night and went back to David. We both are happy and Katherine had even found her own happiness…she is married with a child on the way." Mary Margaret said reaching across the bar taking Emma's hand, "I see the same thing happening between you and Killian. Milah doesn't really love him…she likes the idea of her and him. If he would have gotten back with her, he would have been miserable and would get hurt again. Don't walk away from a good thing because you are scared and stubborn. I almost did and almost lost the best thing in my life. We are more alike than you think Emma…if you stop running away then maybe you can see how much alike we are and work through your insecurities. I won't nag you any further if you promise to sit down and have a full conversation with Killian and try to work through this issue."

"I appreciate you sharing something that personal with me Mary Margaret…I just don't think I will ever have that. Everyone I have ever been with all left me. They worked on breaking down my walls only to blast my heart to pieces. Your parents were taken away from you at a young age and I am sorry for that…my parents left me on the side of the road instead of taking me to a church or hospital. I was passed around the foster system as if I was a bad penny they couldn't get rid of. No one wanted me. Every foster family I went to eventually sent me back because they decided to have a child of their own. By the time I was a teenager everyone was looking for a little girl and not someone who was almost fully grown. You can't possibly understand what I have been through, how damaged I really am." Emma said with a hint of disdain. She hated when people said they knew what she went through. No one has been through what she has. No one could possibly have gone through that much heart ache. Mary Margaret understood very little, but Emma knew that her heart was in the right place.

"Ladies and Gents….Last Call! You have 5 minutes to finish your drink we are closing for a private event!" Ruby storms into the wolf pack with Regina in tow carrying several big bags to the bar. The three couples in the bar got up from downing their drink and went to the bar to close out their tabs. Each one was Emma's usual customers, wishing her luck on her new job and hope they see her around. Ruby locked the door when the last person left, screaming, "PARTY TIME!"

Regina took a small container from one of her bags and presented it to Emma, "I don't believe you ever tried my apple muffins with cinnamon sugar on them. I know how much you love the regular ones…I thought to try these for a special night. I think they are good, but Ruby and Mary Margaret aren't too fond of apples. Shame really…I can only force so much down Robin's throat. Let me know what you think?"

Regina looked a little shy and vulnerable when handing Emma the container. Emma gave her a reassuring smile taking the container, "I appreciate you going through all of the trouble. I am sure they are going to be delicious." Emma popped the top of the container picking up a muffin and taking a big bite. A smile graced her lips as she let out an embarrassing moan, "Regina, these are amazing!"

"Glad you like them." Regina said with a smile. Her eyes filled with mischief, which went unnoticed by Emma.

Ruby called for everyone's attention as she slipped behind the bar pouring shots toasting to one last Hurrah, before Emma left them for Granny's. Mary Margaret busied herself setting up the food that Ruby brought. It wasn't anything fancy, just some chips, cookies, brownies, pretzel bites, and Chex Mix. Regina sat conversing with Mary Margaret as Ruby was keeping everyone's glasses full, picking at the snacks when she wasn't filling drinks. Emma joined Ruby in picking at the snacks her seventh shot into the party. Nothing seemed to be satisfying Emma's appetite. She went back to the container Regina gave her and ate another muffin. Ruby saw her eat the muffin and decided to do another round of shots. She looked over at Regina, who was sipping her apple martini happily and yelled over filling up a third glass of Rum, "Regina, come do a shot of Rum with Emma and Me."

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust clearly stating with disdain for the drink, "I don't do Rum."

"I'll do Regina's shot." Mary Margaret stood from her seat and walked over to Emma and Ruby taking the filled glass holding it up in a toast, "Emma I want to wish you well on your new job, and pray that you find peace and happiness as well. You are so loved here and hope that even though you will no longer be here at the wolf pack that you continue to stay close with us. Know that no matter what, we will always be here for you willing to do anything for you. Have fun working with Granny. She can be a handful. Cheers!"

Ruby eyed Mary Margaret fearing that she was trying to hint to Emma about their plan. She went right over to Regina whispering her concerns, as Emma downed her drink stumbling over to the far side of the bar where the container of muffins lies. She settled herself on the bar stool leaning on the bar eating her muffins happily. Mary Margaret drank the last bit of her beer and looked over to say something to Emma only to find Emma unconscious. "Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed rushing over to her friend. Emma's head was cradled on her arm, with her left arm stretched out across the bar with a half-eaten muffin lying next to her out stretched hand. "She's fine Mary Margaret. She is just sleeping." Ruby said walking over to her with Regina.

"She shouldn't have mixed alcohol with laced muffins. You could have killed her." Mary Margaret hissed standing protectively next to Emma like a lioness next to her cub.

"It worked like a charm. Actually better than expected…She wasn't supposed to fall asleep until after we got her in my car." Regina said, "Relax Mary Margaret. I was careful with how much sleeping powder I put in the muffins. The shots of rum just sped up the sleeping process. When Ms. Swan wakes up she will be with her prince charming. Instead of sneering at us, you should be on the phone getting David down here before Ms. Swan wakes."

Mary Margaret glared at Regina before calling David telling him what happened and that he needs to get there as soon as possible. Ruby and Regina busied themselves with the clean up until David walked in. He walked over to Emma gently cradling her in his arms like she was made of glass. Mary Margaret walked ahead of him opening the door so that they wouldn't bump into anything. It took them 10 minutes to drive to Killian's apartment. Robin jumped to his feet when Mary Margaret opened the apartment door holding it open for David. "Put her in the back on Killian's bed." Mary Margaret instructed since Killian was clearly being left passed out on the couch. Regina and Ruby came in behind David carrying a few large bags.

"I thought Mary Margaret already did the grocery shopping?" Robin inquired watching the girls head to the kitchen.

"Yeah, mother hen did do the grocery shopping…Regina and I did the fun shopping. We got a few bottles of Rum, strawberries, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and junk food." Ruby chimed in, "we need to give them everything they need for a romantic week."

"Don't tell me you picked up condoms too." Robin laughed.

"No…are you kidding. If Emma gets pregnant then she will be guaranteed to be with Killian and can't run away from him. It will make a great story to tell their kids." Ruby said as serious as she could possibly be.

"Relax Robin…Ruby is just excited to be playing matchmaker. Besides, Ms. Swan is on birth control…if Mary Margaret remembered to bring it." Regina said rolling her eyes at Ruby's over exaggeration. She turned her attention to Robin in a more serious manner, "Did you boys get everything done? All of his phones, computers, and anything he could use to contact someone cleared out?"

"Yes my dear. All of the technology except for the TV has been removed from the premises. As soon as we get Emma settled then we can go and lock the door behind us. They are going to kill us for this. But hopefully it will be worth it in the end." Robin said pulling Regina in his arms smiling down at her before kissing her lips.

Mary Margaret helped David tuck Emma into Killian's bed, placing a note on top of a brand new notebook and a pack of pens on Killian's night stand next to where Emma laid. David fished through Emma's purse to see if there was any medication that might need to be left; if not then they were taking it with them. Mary Margaret reached into Emma's pockets taking her keys and cell phone. Everyone did one final sweep of the apartment looking for anything that could possibly be used to call for help or whatever. When they were satisfied, they left locking the door like Fort Knox, silently hoping that their friends won't be too mad with them.

A/N: Ok Chapter 4 is finally finished! I hope I didn't screw this chapter up. 3 pages of my story was deleted by my computer so I hope that the whole last part was ok. I had more witty remarks, but I couldn't remember it all. Ughhh. You know the drill review my lovelies! Let me know if you like it or hate it. I just want a response.

-Kagome7304


End file.
